


revenge

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he can feel power sparking in his veins.





	revenge

 

Nora takes notice of Jaebum’s entrance right away, that much isn’t unusual. Although, she’s looking at him like she knows he’s up to something, Jaebum thinks.

His eyes narrow, sizing his opponent up. He brings his hands to his left side and shapes them as if he’s holding a ball. His fingers twitch. The surrounding space becomes denser. There’s a low growl in the back of Jaebum’s throat, growing louder as he continues to hold his stance; he can feel power sparking in his veins.

Nora sits up. 

_This is it, she's getting defensive now_ , Jaebum thinks. _I’ve won._

He shouts, thrusting his palms open and in her direction. A Nearly perfect blast. 

And yet, Nora is unfazed.

She hops off the couch, rubbing her head against his pant legs. Her purrs soften the harshness of the loss.

Jaebum looks up towards the feeling, accepting yet another defeat. _One day... I'll finally-_

 

“What are you doing…?” 

Jaebum glanced towards the voice. Mark was setting his backpack down on the coffee table, looking over at him with concern written all over his face.

“She woke me up from a nap earlier, so I needed to take revenge,” Jaebum shrugged.

Mark considers the thought for a second, and nods.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds reasonable."


End file.
